


we tangled

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lazy morning in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.





	we tangled

**Author's Note:**

> hey so have some nice fluffy viktuuri, this is set 6 years after season 1.
> 
> also a note i made yuuri go by she pronouns, besides her being in hrt and stuff. 
> 
> enjoy !!

Yuuri lies down on top of Viktor as she wakes up, her eyes opening slowly as she stretches on top of her husband. She feels her belly press against Viktor's, and she thinks about how it's a Saturday morning and so they won't have to go coach their student, a little twelve-year-old girl.

When Viktor wakes up he's smiling stupidly, looking at Yuuri as she lies down against him, her head on his chest. "Hi, принцесса," he says when she looks up, their lips meeting right after.

Yuuri smiles against his lips, deepening the kiss as she sighs into his mouth. She feels Viktor's hand on one of her legs, touching, caressing, and she lets out a soft giggle. After already being retired for two years, she's learned to not care so much about her weight. With Viktor praising her body no matter what state it's in, it's hard to look at it in a bad way.

She pulls away and tumbles around so she's again in the bed, in front of Viktor. He huddles closer to her and kisses her cheek, her neck, and then her collarbone. She giggles softly as he kisses her, muttering nonsensical Russian inbetween breaths. "I love you," he says as he looks back at her, their eyes locking.

Yuuri smiles and she feels her heart tug, even after being married to him for five years. It still feels surreal, that she's married to her childhood idol, to Viktor Nikiforov. She remembers daydreaming about it back then, what feels like centuries ago— she always thought it was unrealistic, a dream. And now... she's here.

"I love you too," she tells him, caressing his now actually thinning hair. She doesn't mind, and she loves every part of Viktor's as much as she did years ago. She still feels the same electricity when his fingers trace circles around her skin, and it's overwhelming, it's beautiful.

Viktor chuckles as he kisses her ear and gets closer before grabbing Yuuri's butt softly. "Your ass is even better than when you skated professionally," he tells her, and Yuuri blushes deep red.

"I-it's probably the low-dose HRT," she says. After retiring, she already had known for a while she was female-aligned but nonbinary, so she started a low dose regimen of estrogen. It's helped her a bit, and it's changed her features slightly. She loves it.

"Still a good ass, though," Viktor replies, laughes against her neck, and Yuuri's hairs stand on end as she looks at her husband lovingly. He pulls his hand away from her butt and simply hugs her tight. "Do you wanna have breakfast?"

"I don't know, what time is it? I'm not even hungry."

"Breakfast is the most important meal—"

" _Viktor_ ," Yuuri mutters, even though she's still looking at him adoringly as he talks. "Just look at the time."

"Fine," Viktor sighs, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face as he turns around and takes his phone before turning it on. "It's just seven," he tells her, turning back to see her face, a strand of her hair on his hand.

"Let's keep sleeping, then," she suggests.

Viktor smiles, moving his hand down to her torso, touching her belly softly. She hasn't ever minded less. He kisses her cheek and huddles closer to her. "Alright."

Yuuri loves Viktor more than she thought she'd ever love anyone. She hears the smaller poodle they adopted recently move around their house, her paws going tap-tap on the flooring, and Yuuri smiles.

She's grateful to have the life she has now.


End file.
